The Prince and His Fake Princess
by Sophingel
Summary: A short and sweet story of Meru and Maru before the whole Sgt. Frog gang got involved with them! (I didn't see a fic with Meru/Maru in it, so I decided to make one :P)
1. Chapter 1-Ideas!

The Prince and his Fake Princess  
Ch. 1

A/N: Hey all! This is my first fic, so any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated! I saw that there were no fics about these two, so I made one . I also don't own Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso/any characters at all. If I did, I would be very happy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Meru? Meru, where are you?" Maru wondered.

Both Meru and Maru had been living in the deepest parts of the ocean for years, but even after living there for so long, Meru still managed to get himself lost…

"Meru?" Maru asked as she desperately looked around all of the rocks that Maru usually played close to.

"Over here, Maru…" Maru found him sulking behind a rock, sitting with one leg propped up and his head hanging down. "What's wrong, Meru? You're never this upset when it's time to eat…"

Meru looked up at her sadly and sighed.

"Maru, what if I never find my princess?"

Maru was so taken aback by what Meru had said that she broke her calm, cool composure and broke out into a blush.

"W-what brought this on all of a sudden?"

"Well…" Meru sighed, "I guess it's just been the two of us down here for so long that I sometimes lose hope on ever finding a princess of my very own….I mean,  
what if I DO find her someday? What will I do? How will I act? How do I treat her? What to do…"

Maru could obviously see that Meru was stressing out about this simple thought, so she straightened back up and thought about a response to his questions. After a minute or two, her face lit up and she replied, "Well, why don't you get someone to practice being your fake princess? I'll hold off dinner for a little while so that you can find or make someone and practice!" After her response, she beamed at how amazing her suggestion was and bowed to Meru, thinking to  
herself "How bad could this be, eh?"

"Wow Maru! I never thought about that! But…who would be my fake princess? I could make something from the Mare Ball, but it would be too…artificial and lifeless to be my fake princess…hmm….I know!" Meru's face lit up as he revealed his solution. "YOU could be my fake princess, Maru!"

Maru stuttered and blushed as she realized what the words coming out of his mouth meant.

"M-M-Me?"

Little did Maru know was that her simple suggestion would be the cause of one wild adventure of self-discovery for the two Maronians!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry they are slightly OOC, but please tell me what you think about Meru and Maru's little game, and hopefully, I'll make up a new chapter soon! Momentai!


	2. Chapter 2- I wonder

The Prince and his Fake Princess

Ch. 2

A/N: Sup guys! It's been a little while, but I finally had some time to write more of this fic! I swear though, the whole time I was wondering what I was going to write next for these characters…trying to get into their personality/wondering how they would act in certain situations…lucky for you guys, this whole freaking story is the culmination of all of these strange and wondrous thoughts. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't these two cutie pies :3 Or the other frogs. Or humans. Or Pikaks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're perfect! Plus, I can't really talk to any of the fishes down here about anything…" He looked around and motioned for Maru to come closer. "In fact…they don't really talk at all", he whispered.

Maru giggled as Meru sighed exasperatedly at his situation.

"Meru! Of course they don't talk! Would good would that do this deep in the ocean?" She smiled softly. "Ok, I'll be your non-fish-fake-princess! Now, lets get started!"

Meru beamed. "You really will? Awesome! I kinda didn't think you would…seeing as how we're always together..."

Maru's face fell slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well…whenever I find my princess, I'm going to make her my bride and marry her! That way she and I will be king and queen forever! The thing is…that means I will be spending almost all of my time with her and her alone. I'm wondering what you will do then."

Maru's heart was torn between both choices- either help her prince find his real princess/eternal happiness and be forever alone, or sabotage his chances of ever finding her and being with him forever.

"I…" she swallowed. "…I'll always be here for you, prince Meru. That means I will do whatever it takes to make you happy." She felt her heart sink with each word she spoke, but she knew it had to be done.

Meru jumped up and down in pure joy. "Thank you so much, Maru!" Meru picked her up by her hands and swung her around crazily until they both collapsed, giggling their tails off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Sorry that its so short, I just felt that this part of the story should be its own chapter….but thanks for reading anyways! Momentai! (I hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow :3 now that I finally have a computer to work with…)


	3. Chapter 3-The Palace

The Prince and His Fake Princess

Ch. 3

A/N: Hello Everyone! Finally, some action up in hur!  
Disclaimer: I got no froggehs. No sergeants either.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now that that's taken care of, let's get to work!" Meru took out his Mare ball and a giant flash of light blinded Maru, causing her to flinch and cover her eyes.

"W-What?" When she opened her eyes again, they were in a giant palace! Her eyes grew into giant disks and her jaw fell to the floor as she saw how beautiful the palace was.  
_  
Meru…_ she thought to herself. _Did you really think of all of this yourself? Is this what you were thinking of giving to your princess? I'm so jealous of her, and I don't even know who she is…_

"Hey Maru, stop staring and come on! I gotta show you the whole palace before we start!" Maru waved his hand in front of her face so that she could snap out of her daze.

"What? Oh, right…" She followed Meru all throughout the palace, wondering exactly what he planned to do with her for princess practice.

"Here is the dining room! And this is the throne room! Oh, and this is the indoor water park! Ooooo! And here is the giant toilet!" Meru excitedly pointed everything out to Maru, while all Maru could do was put on a fake smile and nod at everything he said.

"And this…this is the bedroom! Where we'll sleep together!" At this, Maru broke her demeanor and blushed.

"S-s-s-s-sleep?!"

"Yeah! A husband and wife must always sleep together! That's one of the conditions of getting married!"

As soon as he gave his explanation, Maru blushed harshly and grew dizzy.  
_  
Sleep…together…married?! No way…does he…want to practice EVERYTHING?!_

As her thoughts grew more and more foggy, her dizziness took over and she passed out!

"MARU!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Don't worry, it'll still be K-rated :P Momentai!


	4. Chapter 4-The Question

The Prince and His Fake Princess

Ch. 4

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the "adult themes" in the last chapter, just tried to make Maru blush/faint :P enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned some space frogs…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"MARU! ARE YOU OK?!" Meru rushed to her side and shook her awake.

"Nnnn….Meru?" Then, the memories of what just occurred came rushing back.

"Oh…OH NO! I'M SO SORRY PRINCE MERU! P-p-please…don't replace me as your fake princess because of that! I promise I'll do whatever you say!"

Meru laughed at how flustered Maru was getting over the situation. "Haha, Maru! Don't worry you're still my fake princess! I was just worried because…it was really strange how you passed out like that…was it something I said or did?"

Maru looked up at him, almost tearing up. To think, that he actually cared about her! She thought that the only relationship they had was one of master and servant…

"Prince Meru…" She stood up and straightened out before she bowed before him.

"I'm sorry for neglecting my duties, but I will not fail you again. Thank you for allowing me to continue playing the role of your fake princess for practice."

With each word Maru said, Meru's blush grew more and more prominent.

"M-Maru! You don't need to do all that!" he huffed. "Fine, then lets start. First, you need more suitable clothing."

Meru pulled out the Mare ball and another flash of light appeared. When everything turned back to normal though , Maru was in a beautiful ballroom gown and Meru was in a fancy suit!

"There…how's that? I tried to make it look like the "royalty" I saw from the beings above the surface. Do you like it?"

Maru twirled around in her dress, completely in awe at its beauty.

"Meru! This is beautiful! How did you do this?"

"Eh, you get bored on the ocean floor after a while. Oh wait! I almost forgot the most important part!"

He whipped out the Mare ball once more and when the light subsided, they both were wearing crowns fit for the most renown of royalty.

"Oh…Meru…" Maru was yet again in shock by the imagination of her prince. "Its beautiful…"

"Of course it is, I thought of it myself! Only the best for my princess, even if she is fake, but that's ok. You are only as good as you practice, and I wish for the very best for my future wife. But enough talk, let us proceed." Meru got down on one knee and held Maru's hand gently. From behind his back, he pulled out a tiny box and opened it to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a pearl set in the middle as the centerpiece jewel.

"Maru…would you do me the honor of becoming my fake princess?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Soooo cute! I hope to update again soon, but maybe school will tell me otherwise…Mometai!


	5. Chapter 5-Dinner

The Prince and His Fake Princess

Ch. 5

A/N: I'm back, everyone! School can be bleh sometimes, but at least I made it through for now! I also want to give HUGE thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed on my fic! It's because of you people that it's fun to keep writing! Its always nice to make someone smile…*bows* Now, let's see what these too cuties (Hah, you get it? Too? Two? Cuties? Cause there's TWO of them and they're TOO cute?! Ah, never mind…) have in store for us today!  
Disclaimer: *to the tune of the Keron March* Kero, kero, kero, I don't own anything! All of the freaking rights go to Mine-San!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I-It's kind of embarrassing to be down here like this without an answer right away…" Meru was still on his knee after a minute of having asked his question.

Maru froze by what he just asked her and couldn't think properly.  
_  
He asked me to…m-m-marry him?! _She was blushing before she could realize what was going on.

"Maru…? Hey, Maru? Snap out of it!" Meru got up rushedly, dropped the ring, and picked her up bridal style.  
_  
W-What…? _Maru gasped as she was taken upward.

"Hey silly, I asked if you would become my fake princess! So you gotta snap out of it and give me an answer!"

"R-right…I…I…" Maru gulped as she blushed harshly. "It would be my pleasure!"

"Good." Meru smiled gently as he placed her back on the ground.

"So then, you ready? You already said yes, so there's no going back this time! I've got everything planned for tonight! We're gonna eat dinner, and play games, and go swimming, and I'm gonna surprise you, we're gonna do a whole bunch of stuff and in the end, we're gonna sleep together!"

Maru stumbled at that last comment. _I still wonder what he means by that…  
_  
"First stop, dinner." He took her hand as he led her to the giant dining room with the table that was too big for either of them.

"Wow…the table is so big…are we gonna eat at opposite ends?"

"Duh! It'd be kinda weird if we sat RIGHT next to each other with all this table room!"

"Oh…right…"

"Plus, it just looks fancier. And a prince must always be fancy!"

"Yes…"

Meru pulled out a chair for Maru, sitting her down.

"Thank you, my dear prince!" She couldn't help it. No matter how many times she thought about it, she could not believe this was happening, but she was still a little sad.

"What's troubling you, princess?"

"Nothing…I just…I assumed we would be sitting next to each other…it would be a little silly if we had to yell across the room every time one of us wanted to talk to the other…"

Meru could see the obvious discomfort Maru had about the manner, and sighed.

"If it is what my lady wants, then it is what she shall get."

He took the Mare ball out of his tuxedo pocket and a flash of light filled the room, making the table small enough for the two of them to talk comfortably with each other. After the deed was done, Meru placed the Mare ball on a table that was located at the entrance of the dinning room.

Maru gasped in amazement.

"Thank you Meru! I-I mean…prince Meru!".

Her eyes shimmered with happiness.

"Of course, my lady." Meru bowed. "Now…is there something of interest you would like to eat for dinner tonight?" He walked towards her until he reached her, pulling out a fake notepad and pretending to be writing things down like a waiter.

Maru pondered for a second, then answered, "I would love some Mahi Mahi!"

An anime thunderbolt effect flashed through Meru.

"Some…Mahi Mahi?!"

"Yes! You're princess demands it!" _If I'm not gonna be his real princess, then I might as well have a little fun while he still even considers me as his fake one!  
_  
"I mean…its ok if you aren't MANLY enough to get it…"

This struck Meru as a challenge. "N-no way! I'm definitely gonna get it! I would go to the ends of the earth for you, my princess!"

He bowed to Maru before he ran out of the dining room, grabbing his Mare ball on the way out.

"Wow…I didn't think he'd actually do it…they're found all the way in Hawaii! And we're next to Japan! Maybe…maybe he's serious about this practice…? Ah well, what happens, happens."

Half an hour later, Meru came back with a hot plate of freshly prepared Mahi Mahi with a pina colada as the side drink.

Maru, in shock, exclaimed, "How did you do it?! And the pina colada?!"

"Straight from Puerto Rico." Meru grinned. "It wasn't easy, but a true gentleman never reveals his ways."

Maru blushed slightly as she took a bite of the fish.

"It's delicious!" She exclaimed. "And this pina colada is…so…good!"

"Haha, I'm glad you're enjoying this!" Meru sat down to enjoy his own fish and drink and smiled at how well of a job he did.

"Take your time in finishing, we have all the time in the world to do everything I have planned out…hehehe…" Meru gave a mischievous laugh.  
_  
Well, this is great! I wonder what's gonna happen next? It can't be that bad…seems like Meru has really put some thought into this.  
_  
Maru smiled as she finished her food.

"Alrighty then, what's next?"

Meru grinned evily.

"You'll see…"

He ran over to her and pulled out a giant brown potato sack, putting it over her face and covering her up, and tying her hands up with twine after that.  
_  
What the what?! What's going on?!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

A/N: Muaha…haha….MUAHAHAHAHAHAAA! I apologize for any OOCness…but the story demands it. Also, I apologize for not updating as often as I normally would. College is kinda hard. Besides that though, thanks for reading! Momentai!


	6. Chapter 6-Surprise!

The Prince and His Fake Princess

Ch. 6

A/N: HEY EVERYONE! I'M NOT DEAD! XDDD ….Oh….my….goodness….college is a lot of work. This is the first time in WEEKS that I even have time to write anything…I'm sorry if this chapter isn't exciting enough to make up for the fact that I haven't written for a long time (;-;) I only had an hour to write it XD Oh well…try to enjoy it anyways ;P

*update* I've decided to make the underwater themed amusement park into a carnival. Apologizes for any inconvenience.

Disclaimer: In college=not enough money to buy space frogs. Ever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maru thrashed around violently while Meru carried her.

"M-Meru! Where are you taking me?!"

She was genuinely worried about her safety.

"Don't worry Maru…I'll take care of you. You just gotta trust me."

He squeezed her gently while she was slung over his shoulder.

Maru blushed and grew still, allowing Meru to take her wherever he wanted.

"I-If you say so…" _I DO trust you, Meru…_

They walked for a few minutes until Maru came to a halt.

"WEEEEEEEEE'RE HEEEEEEEERE!" Meru yelled loudly, as if announcing their presence.

"W-wha-"

Maru was put gently on the ground as Meru untied/unmasked her. What met her when she could see again made her mind go blank with amazement.

Meru had used the Mare ball to construct a carnival!

"Meru…you just never cease to amaze me…"

"I take it that you like it then?" He put his hands on his hips proudly.

"Yes…I love it!" Maru's face beamed brightly.

"But…why did you have to tie me up?" She tilted her head, questioning.

"Duh…if we just walked up the side, it would ruin the overwhelming surprise of seeing it for the first time!"

Meru's logic was questionable, but understandable, so Maru let him off the hook.

"Well then, let's go enjoy the rides!" Meru grabbed her hand and ran towards the entrance.

And for once, Maru excitedly ran alongside with him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Yes, I get it, nothing really happened…but I made this chapter while listening to Chibitalia sing "Marukaite Chikyuu" on repeat so…XD This chapter was mostly made so that you guys wouldn't think I was dead or something XD Thanks for hanging on with me, college is…bleh…Anyways, momentai! I'll post the next chapter whenever I can!


End file.
